Twists in the Past
by YangKurama
Summary: Twists which alter choices which alters characters paths in the future. Follow Cloelia Evans journey through Hogwarts, dealing with Marauders, a blooming romance between her best friend and twin, a brewing war, her strange collection of friends and dealing with prejudice. Warning OC, some future violence, coarse language and non-canon. Pairings: SS/LE, PE/FP, FL/NB, AN/SB and more


Dear readers,

I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.

I love the Harry Potter universe. I also love Severus Snape. I wanted to change his future but the idea I had in mind, there was no character in Harry potter I could use. You see I didn't want time travel, second chances and instead wanted to be about choices.

So I created an OC, Cloelia Evans the twin sister of Lily Evans. Cloelia is a female heroine of sorts in Roman mythology who rescued some people and impressed her capturers so much that they decided not to have war with Rome. I like the idea, the name, and how it relates to this story. By the way that was a very brief summary of Cloelia, so look it up on Google for all the details. If you want to

I promise you I will not be writing myself into this story like so many authors fall victim to doing. In fact if I was to be in Harry Potter I would love to be a Black with good looks, hopefully skipping the non-loony gene, and Sirius Black as a relative. So many more reasons than that as well and I would probably make myself veela/metamorphmagus/failing at school receive hot tutor/snog hot tutor /then be dating tutor aka dating Sevvie-kins.

Bear with me, this will be a long story I foresee.

I really want SS/LE

IMPORTANT TO READ:

I am not starting at the childhood or the lead up to Hogwarts because I need them for flashbacks.

Now with that said.

Here is the first chapter.

* * *

**-Twists in the Past-**

* * *

Cloelia Evans excitedly takes a seat on the three legged stool, eagerly her sea-green eyes seek out the cobalt eyes of her older sister Petunia. Soon Professor McGonagall has placed the sorting hat finally upon her head.

"_Ah, such a lovely mind you have here_," the sorting hat whispers to her in her mind.

Sea green eyes burst wide open with surprise and she thinks in slight fear and surprise, _"Is it talking to me?"_

The sorting hat chuckles in her mind and teasingly comments, "_It is."_

_"Hmm... so ambitious, cunning, sly and might I say there is so much appreciation for knowledge in here. If I didn't know any better I would say you are the prefect Slytherin. Ah but there is this pure, strong and unwavering sense of loyalty in you. Oh, such bravery as well and you are so willing to jump loops for your friends and family. I see a bit of a recklessly, daring rebellious streak within you, oh so different than your sister. Gryffindor does suit you well, my dear."_

The sorting hat ceases to speak for a while and instead travels through her mind, "_Ah, I see now. Hard to sort you are. In this House you will find trouble to fit in, misconception within is strong, deluded beliefs implanted by their parents and ancestors for years. However my dear, I see a bright future in there for you, brighter than what you will receive in any other House. Yes my dear, the House is calling for change and for a little spark of hope for the times to come-"_

"SLYTHERIN" the hat bellows loudly in the Hall, every sound ceases and Cloelia gulps nervously as she eyes the fearsome House.

Ebony eyes overflowing with excitement and pure happiness find her sea-green eyes and she feels brave enough to step off the stool. The sorting hat is taken by Professor McGonagall who eyes the girl with pity as she marches towards the table of green.

Cloelia thought it would be somewhat incredible sharing the same House with Severus who soon joined her side.

She did not know how wrong she would be.

* * *

"20 points to Slytherin, nice work Miss Evans" Cloelia flushes from the praise and ignores the unhappy hisses of her own classmates. Defence Against the Dark Arts has to be her favourite class, alongside Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and the History of Magic. Gardening has never been her favourite type of thing but she did immensely enjoy Herbology, she just didn't favour it as much as the rest.

Her knockback jinx had harshly knocked Professor Sungrow back.

The frustration and anger building within her was gratifyingly released in that jinx on her teacher.

She loves these types of lessons where she can show her classmates that she is just as good as them, sometimes better despite her… blood.

"Could you demonstrate it again to your classmates" Professor Sungrow asks, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"If you want me to, flipendo" Cloelia moves her wand and watches the purplish red power in her wand that had been building up escape and force Professor Sungrow into the wall. The poor, scrawny and surprisingly ex auror plunges into the wall with his hand smashing into the window. The window shatters under the force, the glass falls into tiny pieces on the classroom floor and some pierced into his hand. The collision vibrates around the entire room, and the distinct sound of cracking has every student immediately on alert.

Cloelia's hand flies to her mouth in horror and tears fill in her eyes.

Lying unconscious on the classroom floor is Professor Sungrow; he has blood, broken glass and Hufflepuff students surrounding him. The hissing Slytherin are silenced and their piercing eyes burn into her skin, burning their thoughts and marking her with responsibility.

An unknown Hufflepuff scurries out of the door, Cloelia hopes it is for help.

"You could have killed him! What were you thinking mudblood!" angrily hisses Theodore Nott, his disapproval leaks in his tone and his disgust displays in his expression.

Theodore Nott her number one bully who has horse teeth never gives up the opportunity to beat her down. His dark brown eyes shine with a glint of malice and hatred and his lips are always curled into a snarl when she is around. The awkwardly angular and tall boy with sickly pale skin struts towards her like an arrogant peacock. He towers over her seating form, and begins his usual taunts he likes to chant.

He shoves his face intimidatingly in front of her, preparing to fire spit at her with her words.

"Stupid mudblood cannot control her magic."

"Mudblood is stupid like her stupid mudblood family."

"Mudblood wants to cry dirt."

"Mudblood is just jealous of him because he is a pureblood."

"Now where is Professor Sungrow" Professor Flitwick waddles into the room, the unknown Hufflepuff student trailing behind. Young Madam Pomfrey is soon in the room checking Professor Sungrow.

Theodore Nott feigns innocence and backs away from Cloelia. However his dark eyes gives her a glare that has her skin crawling.

"What happened? Who did this?" Professor Flitwick asks gently his kind eyes trail the entire room for any answers while Madam Pomfrey begins to heal minor wounds on Professor Sungrow.

The entire Slytherin House eyes her with disgust but Cloelia doesn't want to give them a chance to strike her down with their sharp tongues.

Cloelia shakily raises her hand and quickly explains, "I-I-It was me… I was told by Professor Sungrow to repeat the knockback jinx because I had done it straight away unlike my classmates. He wanted me to demonstrate. I thought I could show them that I am good at magic despite my… blood by strengthening my jinx. I decided to focus my magic before releasing it but I never imagined that… I never thought it could be that strong, I never meant to hurt him. My last one had him barely stumbling back, I-I… _I am so sorry._"

Professor Flitwick eyes go wide in surprise and he looks slightly shocked at her admission. Cloelia knows she is one of his favourite students. She waits to hear his disappointment and for her dishing of detention.

Charms happens to be one of her favourites classes, a bubbly atmosphere befitting for her who isn't use to being kept literally in a dungeon with cold, cruel, and cynical people.

His class offered her security and warmth she has missed desperately since she arrived at Hogwarts.

If Nott and his two flanking sidekicks are not verbally harassing her, plummeting her with nasty notes, sting hexing her in corridors or tripping her than they are destroying her classwork.

The Slytherins warmly rolled out the welcome mat for the other students but quickly rolled it back up when she entered.

Professor Flitwick, the kind-hearted man accepted all and treated all warmly.

"Very impressive Miss Evans, you were able to charge up the spell to a powerful level despite only learning it today. You were reckless in deciding to use it only when you did not know how powerful it could be. Professor Sungrow should never have let his guard down or let a first year practice on an actual person. You owned up to your mistake admirably, Miss Evans. Ten points to Slytherin for your sharp mind, excellent show of magic and honesty" the bumbling Professor exclaims merrily.

Cloelia reels back in surprise and utters in confusion, "But I harmed a Professor."

Warm, kind eyes disappear into crescents as Professor Flitwick smiles widely.

"Yes but you owned up for it Miss Evans despite being afraid of the consequences" he chimes warmly.

Cloelia slowly smiles at the compliment and settles down in her seat.

"Now, you are all dismissed early but you still have to go to your next class" Professor Flitwick squeaks, immediately the sound of scraping chairs meets Cloelia's ears.

Cloelia collects her textbook and parchment.

She strides out of the classroom proudly, her head high and her sea green eyes sparkling with happiness. Once again she has been able to prove her worth.

Cloelia yelps in pain and clutches her leg. The sharp pain of a stinging hex hits her arm this time and her eyes find her own Housemates.

Her eyes return to their dull state and her cheeks flush red in embarrassment.

Mulciber, Avery and Nott are all huddled together and laughing at her.

Proudly laughing as loudly as possible to gain the eyes of everyone walking out of class, it works as if they are magnets to the attention.

What hurts her most is Severus standing beside them, his head bowed and the curtain of greasy, black hair covers his expression.

She had thought Slytherin would mean being closer with her best friend.

He had promised they would remain friends in Slytherin even if her heritage is unacceptable in this House.

Those ebony eyes once sparkling with excitement when she had been sorted into Slytherin have not acknowledged her since.

The gossip, rumours, taunts that Avery, Mulciber, and Nott constantly feed him left Severus no appetite for a friend like her, of her kind.

Suddenly a stinging hex hits her other arm, in fright she drops her bag and all of her school bag contents pour onto the floor. The laughter goes louder than she thinks is humanly possible.

"You okay, mudblood? You seem to be a bit clumsy" Avery taunts, teary eyed Cloelia quickly gathers her school things and shoves them into her bag.

"Your stupidity must be contagious that's all" Cloelia hisses angrily, she quickly ducks back into her Defence Against the Dark Art's class. Her chest rises up and goes down as she breathes heavily, her entire body shakes slightly in fear and surprise.

"Miss Evans, are you okay?" the concerned squeak of Professor Flitwick only receives a nod in response.

If only he knows how miserable she is.

* * *

As soon as the sort hat had screamed out Slytherin in the Great Hall Cloelia knew her life had become different to what she imagined it would be here at Hogwarts. Sure Severus emphasized the importance of her and Lily being sorted into this House but she has always wanted to go in Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor.

She lies in her extravagant canopy bed despising the colour already.

The colour green is everywhere, the main colour for her House which happens to hate her _kind_. The House's founder hated her kind. The colour green no longer represents health, safety or prosperity like in the Muggle world. The colour green symbolises blood purity, at least in the eyes of her housemates.

The password made a mockery of her, _pureblood_.

How can blood be pure? How can they judge their blood as pure when they can still be ravished by illnesses or when there are bad family members of theirs?

How can hers be mud when her family is filled with overwhelming love, kindness, warmth and goodness?

Her blood is red, she has seen her blood after scrapes and cuts and it certainly isn't brown. A murky brown like they assume.

She lies in canopy bed depleted of anymore fight, anymore struggle.

The tears continue to flow down her cheeks; they had long broken the flood gates.

She shifts in her bed to stare out at window. It still amazes her how the windows are enchanted to look like the night sky when in reality the Slytherin House is beneath the Great Lake.

The illusion of twinkling white specks of diamonds in the sky accompanied by their leader, a crescent moon manages to lighten her heart's concerns.

Severus promised her a regal house in Slytherin and that despite her heritage she is an _exception_.

He didn't tell her they are dementors in disguise hungrily devouring the happiness from her soul.

She shifts in her bed again. She finds herself constantly shifting, trying to get comfortable in a House doing anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

Her eyes wet from tears study the sleeping face of Narcissa Black. She has porcelain skin free of any blemish, small pink lips that make her fearsome when pursed, long black lashes framing crystal blue eyes and long, straight black hair.

She is beautiful.

But she isn't perfect.

She isn't pure of heart at the least.

Cloelia didn't understand.

Why is she in Slytherin?

* * *

"Where are my photographs?" Cloelia demands the next morning, the others in the girls' dormitory merely laugh at her. Cloelia's eyes fill with tears when she finds her photographs lying in tiny pieces at the foot of her bed.

Venus Greengrass, Daisy Parkinson, and Ruby Brown all strut out of the room proudly, snickering at the distraught expression on Cloelia's face.

Narcissa Black remains in the room watching the heart-broken girl collect the pieces together.

"You know, you're making yourself an easy target. In here they smell blood like sharks and tear you a part" Narcissa whispers softly, her crystal blue eyes quickly flicker around to see if anyone saw her trying to console the mudblood.

"I'm muggle-born, that is it. What can I do about it? My heritage doesn't make me who I am. I am not a carbon copy of my parents in every single way. My blood does not defy me, it helps me live in my body but it doesn't make me stupid. I am smarter than Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass and Brown without magical parents" Cloelia responds quickly, she puts the tiny pieces into a jar with the intention of getting Petunia to fix them with a wave of her wand.

"But muggles are filthy things" Narcissa retorts, noses scrunched up making her face appear as if she has smelled something foul.

"Have you met any 'muggles'? If not you cannot judge them so easily, if your parents said merpeople would invite you into their house for tea if you came across one would you believe them?" Cloelia says angrily, glaring at the purist fanatic Narcissa who only returns the glare.

"Muggle-born witches and wizards stole our magic!"

Cloelia feels like tearing her hair out, and screaming loudly until the windows break. How can these people be blind and so, so stupid?

Cloelia snaps angrily at the ignorant pureblood, "If that was the case, if that was possible then there would be no squibs! Perhaps you're saying that muggles are so much stronger than magical folk that they can steal magic whereas pureblood families who have squibs cannot."

Narcissa is left gaping when Cloelia storms out with her schoolbag and she mulls over Cloelia's words. She feels sick to the stomach when she realises that Cloelia is somewhat… _right_.

* * *

Cloelia holds her head high, plants a smile on her face and hopes, _wishes_, thatit grows into a smile filled with happiness. She couldn't let them laugh her down, she is no Boggart. Her sea green eyes shimmer with determination appearing like the sea on a summer day when on the inside she feels completely scared.

Narcissa is right, they are sharks that sniff out her muggle-born blood and immediately attack viciously.

But how can she stop them?

"Mudblood" hisses an older Slytherin, shoving into her as soon as she enters their common room. Her eyes search desperately through the snakes for her friend, Severus.

She finds him and she goes to walk to him but something stops her.

His head is turned away from her looking at the fireplace.

He does not spare a glance at her and by now the entire House knows only she is the _mudblood_. That the title belongs to her so Severus knows it is her.

"Good morning Halfling" she hisses back at the older Slytherin student, she watches in slight amusement and fear as his face morphs into an expression of surprise. When his lip curls into a sneer she takes that as a sign to leave the common room.

Head high, she musters all of her gracefulness from those annoying ballet lesson and walks towards the door. Once she leaves, she sighs instantly and presses her back into the wall. The door had instantly disappeared.

Tears prickle her eyes, why is she in this House?

Why can't she be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?

* * *

Cloelia opens the door to the Great Hall and feels the gaze of a few students. Pity, sympathy, sorrow, empathy are all being directed at her in their piercing gazes. It makes her feel sick and angry.

Cloelia instantly spies Lily at the end of the Gryffindor table and also Petunia in the middle of the Ravenclaw table.

Cloelia dumps her bag on the seat, sneaks beside her and lays her head on Petunia's shoulder.

"Oh, Tuney it is so horrible" Cloelia whispers softly, using all her strength to stop herself from crying.

Petunia comfortingly wraps an arm around her shoulder, a grimace on her face.

Petunia knows the stories of muggle-born witches and wizards who were sorted into Slytherin only to leave at the end of the year because of their treatment.

"They are nasty, cruel and mean and I don't know why I am in there! I wanted to be with Sev but he refuses to speak with me" Cloelia whispers softly, the urge to cry becomes so much stronger especially because Severus is avoiding her as if she is the plague.

The terrible deeming of her as a mudblood had made her the plague in Slytherin. If they weren't bullying her, they were ignoring her.

"Look, I am not supposed to do this but I will sneak you into the Ravenclaw common room tonight and you can stay with me" Petunia whispers back softly, her motherly protectiveness shining in her cobalt eyes.

"Thank you" Cloelia nearly cries out loudly.

"Now eat, you cannot start the day on an empty tummy" Petunia chastises Cloelia lightly, she fondly pats Cloelia's hair and smiles softly when her sister cuddles into her side.

"You are the best Tuney."

Cloelia feels a gaze on her back and she swivels around to see the distinct green eyes of her twin sister.

Cloelia smiles softly at her sister and slightly waves.

Soon Lily is sitting beside her, a frown on her face and her lips pursed.

"You haven't been speaking to me lately… We have always been attached to the hip and now you ignore me. It's not because of our House's rivalry because that would be silly" Lily remarks in a matter-of-fact tone.

Cloelia gazes wondrously at her twin sister and meekly whispers, "So you will still speak to me even though I am a Slytherin student?"

Lily rolls her eyes and jabs her elbow into Cloelia's side lightly, "Of course silly, you're my sister, my twin sister to be exact."

Cloelia happily throws her arms around Lily and pulls her twin into a tight embrace.

"I thought you would ignore me, oh how could I be so Lily-like? It's your job to be silly Lily not me" Cloelia teases but genuinely hugs Lily gratefully.

"Now let's talk about transfiguration, how did you manage to turn a match into a needle so quickly? You did it on your first go, I heard from Alice Nesbit in Hufflepuff you generally do it on the first go in each class, how can you be so good? You-"

Despite Lily's rambling and the fact she dumped the transfiguration book in front of her, Cloelia smiles brightly.

Cloelia laughs for the first time in a while when her sister continues rambling oh goodness knows what, "Oh Lily, I have missed you!"

Lily looks quite confused and Cloelia laughs some more.

"Well I still cannot believe Professor McGonagall is going to teach you how to turn a mouse into a snuffbox so early-"

"Lily, please eat breakfast first and then if you must ramble, ramble" Petunia instructs thrusting a bowl of porridge in front of Lily and then another in front of Cloelia. Petunia raises an eyebrow sternly when they both pointedly look at their porridge in disgust.

Both twins groan miserably, "yes _mum_."

Petunia instantly flushes.

"So what happened with Professor Sungrow?" Petunia asks softly, happy that Cloelia is feeling much better and is back to her glowing self.

"Well…"

* * *

"I am so glad you are finally coming to a class with me! I have missed you so much" Lily exclaims happily, she walks with Cloelia and they both have their arms linked together like they usually do at home.

Cloelia smiles brightly at her sister and her cheeks go slightly red, embarrassed she responds, "I know, I can't believe I thought you would hate me for being a Slytherin."

"Snivellus, hey Snivelly, come back here you slimy git" the exclamation catches the ears of Lily Evans who suddenly speeds towards the sound, Cloelia looks surprised at her sister's outburst and quickly follows.

"Leave him alone Potter!" an outraged Lily cries as she pushes her way through the crowd.

Cloelia sneers her way through with her wand withdrawn, the Slytherin reputation has a profound effect on the students and her incident with Professor Sungrow would now be public knowledge.

"What do you want Evans?" James asks with boredom, noticing the stamping redhead shove her way towards him.

"Sev" Cloelia gasps in horror, lying on the ground covered in an array of colours while gagged is Severus. Her sea green eyes turn stormy with her chaotic anger and fury.

She quickly points her wand at James Potter and she hisses angrily, "Leave Sev alone!"

Sirius Black chortles in the background, his eyes shining with tears of mirth and he laughs out, "The Slytherin muggle-born defending the Slytherin muggle-born hater, oh the irony. If only you witnessed your dear friend cheering on Nott, Avery and Mulciber before. Maybe the tune you're whistling will change!"

A short, pudgy boy with a face of a rat snickers alongside his friend.

"Sev isn't like that! But I know the haughty face of a Black when I see one! I see them all the time in my house. Are you trying to act like the white, innocent sheep amongst the black ones! Look at you torturing students the same as they do, isn't it ironic that Sev is a half-blood and he is the one you seem to pick on. Doing the family proud, aren't you Black?" Cloelia drawls sarcastically, aristocratically raising a taunting eyebrow at the Black while clucking her tongue in disappointment.

Cloelia's tone surprise herself, she mentally chides herself for sounding like one of her fellow house members.

Sirius's face darkens with rage, his laughter ceases and he draws out his wand threateningly, "you better watch that tongue of yours, Evans."

The warning is clear, the rage in his eyes is evident and Cloelia finds herself smirking oddly enough.

"Now you threaten a muggle-born who is only trying to protect a half-blood. Perhaps your family is right about taking after your own blood after all-"

Cloelia barely misses the hex Sirius cast and she clucks her tongue again, "How brave, to attack an opponent unprepared. Well done Black, ten points to Sly- wait you're in Gryffindor, that just seemed to be so…Slytherin-like. Ten points from Gryffindor must be deducted I am afraid."

Sirius growls with rage and recklessly begins throwing stinging hexes at Cloelia.

"Don't you dare attack my sister, Black" Lily cries out enraged, her face going the same flaming red as her hair. Lily quickly casts the levitating charm on him and has him dangling in the air.

"Let me down, you cow!" Sirius exclaims, struggling to get free.

Cloelia rushes towards Severus only to have James and Peter point both of their wands at her.

"Flipendo" James exclaims, shooting the knockback jinx at her but Cloelia quickly dodges the spell.

"Petrificus Totalus" both James and Peter fall to the ground, stiff and still like soldiers.

Lily struggles to hold Sirius in the air any longer and ends up releasing him gently onto the floor. Cloelia casts the same spell she used on James and Peter on him.

"Tergeo" instantly after Cloelia ushers the words the colourful paint is cleansed off Severus.

Lily rushes towards Severus and removes the gag, "Oh Sev, are you okay?"

Lily crushes Severus into a hug, making the boy go red with embarrassment but Severus smiles slightly nonetheless.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall bursts through the crowd of students to see three of her Gryffindor students stiff like soldiers while another one of her students helped a Slytherin student. Her piercing blue eyes zone in on the wand in Cloelia's hand and she marches towards the young girl.

"20 points from Slytherin for attack another house and-"

"She did nothing" Cloelia's eyes go wide when she sees Narcissa Black.

"She was only stopping those idiots from hexing her" Narcissa Black adds, her crystal eyes ignore the surprised gaze of her house members and more importantly Cloelia Evans.

Cloelia looks with surprise at Narcissa Black, had she just stuck up for her?

Cloelia smiles softly and thinks to herself, "_Hope is there after all."_

"Nonetheless hexing other students is not acceptable, both of the Miss Evans, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Snape will be serving detention with me tonight at seven."

* * *

**Twists in the Past**

**To be continued...**

* * *

Truly I hate beginnings so we started here but we will go back there in future chapters.

The childhood will be in flashbacks.

Pre-Hogwarts will be revealed in flashbacks.

Cloelia was sorted into Slytherin because I want to change the Slytherins like Severus, Narcissa, and others. I want them to see fault in their beliefs. I want her to be Cloelia-ish.

This is told in the eyes of Cloelia but in pairing fluff moments then it will change. Other than that everything will be told in her view. Like Lily is good in Charms and that so is Cloelia.

Cloelia is sulking, moping, and feeling sorry for herself mostly because of her treatment in Slytherin. Poor girl, I have fed her to the sharks, and rather gleefully as well.

Please give me feedback.

Thank you for reading.

Mischief managed,

YangKurama

* * *

**Twists in the Past**

**Sneak peek**

* * *

Sea-green eyes smother the boy with a heated glare.

Hazel eyes shine mischievously and his lips tug into a smug smirk.

Cloelia itches to grab her wand and hex that smirk off.

"Not scared are you...Evans"

"Of course I am not!"

"Then why don't you go-go Cloe-Cloe"

"Fine only one night, whoever chickens out is the loser!"

* * *

**-Review-**


End file.
